Betrayal's Effect
by polkabaka
Summary: Ruka and Mikan are both betrayed, they leave, then go back but something is new they are now the academy's high respected officials but not just the academies but the whole world, now it's time for revenge!
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice I only own some characters I add up like Kitsure and Kinatra and others… ''please bear with me this is my first fanfic''

Betrayal's Effect

Summary: Ruka and Mikan are both betrayed, they leave, then go back but something is new they are now the academy's high respected officials but not just the academies but the whole world, now it's time for revenge!

Betrayal

Chapter 1

**One Morning Oct.28**

A lovely brunette finds herself late for class…She quickly dressed up and put her shoes on. Mikan stared at the hallway finding it empty so she panicked more; thinking that she was totally late, Natsume tripped over Mikan and laughed at her…

Don't you ever get tired doing this? Mikan said

Nope; my love... Natsume said

Mikan blushed; "I'm going to our classroom now, are you coming with me?" she said

No; Natsume said change of mood, Ruka and I will go there together, he added

'okay; Mikan said

Mikan rushed to their classroom…

'OHAYO! Mii-na -san'…. Mikan's voice just rang in and out of the classroom…

You're late… everyone said to her in chorus

Just as the same Mikan tried to hug Hotaru but again she's been hit by her BAKA gun, and just continue doing her invention and ignore Mikan...

Hotaru why did you do that? Mikan asked, as tears begun to fall from her eyes,

YOU'RE SO MEAN HOTARU…I'm your best friend…but why?

'I just don't want to be infected by your stupidity germs' Hotaru answered, and just continue doing her invention...

Meanwhile Natsume and Ruka came in…

'OHAYO! Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun

'OHAYO! Mikan-san Ruka answered

Natsume answered just by his usual "hn"

In just one moment Narumi-sensei came in the classroom

'OHAYO! Naru-Sensei Mikan said cheerfully

Okay class please take your seat, I have a very important announcement to make, Naru-sensei said… So let me introduce to you your new classmates Kitsure and Kinatra Samoto they are twins…

Kiture Samoto

Age: 12

Birth date: April 2

Sex: Male

Hair Color: Reddish brown

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Alice: Hypnotize Alice (secret to his classmates at the moment)

Star Rank: Three Star

Ability Class: Somatic

Relatives: Kinatra Samoto (twin sister) others still unknown

Love Interest: Hotaru

Rival: Ruka

Best friend: Natsume

Kinatra Samoto

Age: 12

Birth date: April 2

Sex: Female

Hair color: Reddish brown (just a little darker)

Eye color: Sky Blue

Alice: Soul Sucking Alice (the same as Luna Koizumi)

Star Rank: Three Star

Ability Class: Somatic

Relatives: Kitsure Samoto (twin brother) others still unknown

Love Interest: Natsume

Rival: Mikan

Best Friend: Hotaru

Narumi-sensei, we wonder who will be our partners? Kitsure and Kinatra asked

Ahh...Sorry I forgot, Mi-chan from now on you will be Ruka's Partner

Kitsure-san your partner is Imai-san

And for you Kinatra-san your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga

And Narumi-sensei said to sit with your partners...

Since we have new students our class is dismissed Narumi-sensei said

Since then Kinatra started to cling to Natsume like there will be no tomorrow

Natsume didn't mind it so much which made Mikan so jealous…

Then Natsume saw Mikan's death glare toward him so he shrugged Kinatra off his arm this makes Kinatra so angry that she confronted Mikan

'Stop dreaming Mikan, Natsume is mine; Kinatra said

Mikan said nothing, Kinatra got irritated so she tried to spank Mikan

When Kinatra was just about to spank Mikan Natsume got Hold of Kinatra's wrist and said

"Don't ever dare touch my girlfriend, If you do you would be crispier than a bacon" Kinatra was so shocked

**Nogi Ruka and Sakura Mikan of Class 2-B please go to the Principal's office immediately…**

** I REPEAT Nogi Ruka and Sakura Mikan Please Go to the Principal's Office Immediately…**

Then Ruka grabbed Mikan's hand then headed towards the principal's office

At the principal's office they saw Persona with the principal which gave them chills down their spine

"Principal we're here" Mikan and Ruka said

"Good Morning" Mikan-san Ruka-san

"We, The Student Council, me, the MSP and the HSP has decided to transfer the two you to the academy we have in America" the principal said

Why Principal? asked the both of them

I supposed you know your other alices Ruka-san

What do you mean other alices principal? Ruka and Mikan asked

"Well in your expression I assume that you don't know that you have actually three alices" the principal said

Mikan asked "But why do I need to go too?"

"It is because you have the S.E.C. alice" principal said

"Excuse me principal, but what is a S.E.C. alice?" Ruka asked

"Well, the S.E.C. alice is just an abbreviation for steal, erase, copy alice; which means you have all the alices in existence by the means of it."

"Excuse me principal but what is Ruka-san's other alice?" Mikan asked

"Well, Ruka-san's other alices are animal pheromone, invention of weapons and elements alices" principal said

ELEMENTS? Mikan and Ruka both asked

'Well it is the alice that you can manipulate other alices you want" the principal said

"I will be waiting for your answer before sundown; you can go here when you two have decided

The two of you can go now" principal said

The two of them came out of the principal's office

Mikan what are we going to do? Ruka asked while walking on their way to their dorms

"Well, all we need to do was to talk about that to Hotaru and Natsume and to all of our friends" Mikan said

"But I don't want to leave Hotaru and Natsume here" he said

"Me, either" Mikan said

"Well let's go to the sakura tree to find our answer" Mikan suggested

"Okay" Ruka smiled

While heading to the sakura tree Ruka and Mikan saw Hotaru and Kitsure kissing under the sakura tree, meanwhile they both saw Kinatra and Natsume walking holding each others hands

Then Mikan heard Natsume say "I Love You Kinatra" then Natsume kissed her lips

After they kissed they headed to Hotaru and Kitsure who were resting under the sakura tree, then Ruka and Mikan heard Natsume say to Kitsure "How was my bestfriend" then Mikan heard Kinatra introduced Hotaru to Natsume as her bestfriend…

Both of Mikan and Ruka was deeply hurt because their bestfriend and girl/boyfriend betrayed them…Since then Mikan and Ruka both lost their faith and believe that Hotaru and Natsume betrayed them…

Mikan and Ruka said to each other that they don't need to cry on them because they betrayed us

"Ruka let's go" Mikan said

Where? Ruka asked

"To our classroom, maybe they aren't the same as the two of them" she said as she pointed to Hotaru and Natsume

"Okay" Ruka answered

Mikan and Ruka both ran as fast as they could to their classroom, when Mikan was about to open the door…

Ruka and Mikan heard a voice

**"Do we really need to be friends with Sakura-bitch? **Anna and Nonoko asked

**"Ruka is an idiot, because he keeps on following our Natsume-kun just to be famous" **Sumire said

**"Hell no!, all of us didn't want to befriend that bitch" **Yuu said

**"Yeah, he's a social climber" Mochu said**

**"Hey, don't talk about Mikan and Ruka like that, they were our friends remember" **Koko saiddefensively

Then Koko rushed out of the room, when he opened the door he saw Mikan and Ruka full of tears, then Mikan said to Koko

"Thank you for defending us, but were out" she said

"Perhaps this will do as a thank you and _farewell gift_" she said as she inserted the orange alice stone inside his body but she did not let Koko heard or read her mind about the two last words…

Ruka also gave Koko a milky blue alice stone

But the two didn't know that their classmates and friends are just being controlled by Luna who was given the task to make Mikan and Ruka feel left out so they will personally go to AAA (my shortcut for Alice America)

They left Koko and headed for the principal's officer

"See you tomorrow guys" Koko shouted at Mikan and Ruka who was walking away from him, going to see the principal; Mikan and Ruka just turn back to see Koko with sad eyes

They have finally reached the ESP's office

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in" the voice said

Ruka opened the door and let Mikan come in and followed her

Well have you decided? the principal asked

Yes we're going, they both said

Well please go to your rooms now and prepare your luggage and please wake up early because your flight tomorrow is 5:00 in the morning so no one would see you leave GAKUEN ALICE and head to the ALICE ACADEMY we have in America except for me, the MSP, and the HSP…

Yes, principal; Ruka and Mikan said together

The next morning Mikan and Ruka was accompanied by the HSP and the ESP to the airport they rode on a limo.

In the classroom no one knows about Mikan and Ruka being transferred to the ALICE ACADEMY of America….

Hotaru is ready with her BAKA gun and Natsume getting to tease her

The class is waiting for Ruka and Mikan

The class was waiting for Naru-sensei too because Naru-sensei is not always late….

**Next Morning**

2 minutes…waiting

3 minutes….waiting

5 minutes…waiting

10 minutes….waiting

Finally the door slid open the class is expecting Ruka/Mikan but instead of Ruka and Mikan; Naru-sensei walked in (yes, you heard right walking; not prancing) wearing a normal gray shirt and a black jeans, his class wondered why he didn't even wear his pink tutu and finally with a sad face then he greeted his class in a sad tone… The class is wondering why there are no (let's start my little dearies, or Okay let's start my pretty student not any of it)

"Well, class I have a bad news for you Mikan and Ruka is not going to be with us anymore because they are transferred to the ACADEMY we have in AMERICA…

The eyes of Mikan and Ruka's friends widen specially Natsume and Hotaru. Hotaru and Natsume stand up.

As a victim from Kitsure and Kinatra's alice Hotaru and Natsume doesn't know anything they done and said when Mikan and Ruka overheard and saw them…

I'm giving you a free period this day I said sadly… Narumi-sensei said

When? When was this happened? And you did nothing to stop them? Hotaru and Natsume…

Just this morning… Narumi said

**Hotaru/Natsume POV**

Why did you leave me RUKA/MIKAN?

I love you

Why?

**NORMAL POV**

But the atmosphere in the two back seats is different, Kitsure and Kinatra was so happy about it (and in each other's head there was a thought which is saying "Now no one could take away Hotaru/Natsume away from me)

**Alice Academy in America **

"Good Morning Miss Sakura and Mister Nogi" the headmaster said happily

"Good Morning too Headmaster" Mikan and Ruka said politely

"You will be in class 2-A and both of you are Special Star and you are both in the DA class, and you will start training next week, you may go now" the headmaster said

"Thank you headmaster" the two said they bowed and left

Good Morning class today we have a new student they are from our other academy in Japan please introduce yourselves, you first Miss Sakura, yes Ms. Banks said Mikan

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura I have the S.E.C. alice and nullification alice, Special Star, DA nice to meet you all, Mikan said cheerfully and flashed her best smile the boys is starting to drool with hearts in their eyes.

Hi I'm Ruka Nogi I have the animal pheromone alice, Weapon invention alice, and elements alice, special star, DA, Ruka said energetically and smiled all the girls have hearts in their eyes.

So do you have any questions?

The boys/girls asked stupid thing like will you marry me Mikan Sakura/Ruka Nogi and will I be your boy/girlfriend…

Sorry I forgot Marvin Jennings is your partner over there the one with the iPod you will also share a seat with him. And since we have some new students there will be no classes for this day.

Mark Jennings

Age: 12

Half Japanese Half American

Birth date: December 31 (before Mikan's birthday)

Sex: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Dark Blue

Alice: Ice, Wind and Water

Ability Class: DA

Relatives: Father: Mark Jennings Mother: Catherine Yoshikawa Jennings Big Sister: Mandy Jennings Big Brother: Michael Jennings (one year older than Mandy)

Love Interest: Mikan

Rival: Natsume

Best friend: Ruka

Mikan and Ruka directly headed to Marvin's seat then Mikan gently talked to him.

"uhm; excuse me, we are your new partners since now" Mikan said

But no one answer as if Mikan was just talking alone

"uhm; excuse me, can we talk for awhile? Mikan asked starting to be pissed

"Let me handle this Mikan" said Ruka

Ruka shouted "Hey, someone is talking to you so please listen"

Marvin plugged out his earphones "Just what the hell do you want from me" he shouted

Mikan smiled at him sweetly… when he see Mikan smiled his mood became calm…

I'm really sorry that I wasn't listening to you and shouting at you I'm really sorry…

Sorry for my friend's rudeness we just want to make friends with you… Mikan apologized then Mikan smiled at him… Marvin become dazzled by Mikan's sweet smile

I'm so sorry I shouted at you… Ruka apologized for his mistake then asked if they could now seat with him?

Of course; he said

That night Mikan wandered in her room… Her room was so different than her room in GA, her room was painted with yellow and orange a wall closet was at the left side of her room; in front of her bed was a mirror and a drawer with so many girl's accessories with it; in front of the window is a study table; there is also a kitchen with all the ingredients and all of the cooking utensils there is also a big table which can be occupied by 10 persons, near the door leading to the balcony there is a sofa and was partnered with two comfortable arm chairs in front of it was a flat screen tv, at the side of the tv there was a shelves of books at the end of it was a fake book when you push it the bookshelves will set aside revealing room full of books and mangas beside it was a desktop computer, it also have an active internet connection and a drawer full of gadgets, there was also a big bathroom containing any accessories a girl would want …

**Mikan's POV**

I lay my tired body at my king sized bed…

I wonder what my friends are doing did they think about or miss us? I said to myself

Then I started to think about Hotaru and Natsume are they thinking about me and Ruka? miss me and Ruka?

I shrugged it off my mind thinking that they betrayed us

Then I went to sleep.

**Next Day Oct.30**

Marvin and Ruka knocked at the door of Mikan's room.

Mikan opened the door for the both of them…

"Oh; your just in time I was about to go to our classroom, Mikan said in a cheerful way

On their way to their classroom Mikan, Marvin, and Ruka talks together, cracking up jokes… As they entered the room Mikan greeted them all as a part of her daily routine; her day would be not complete if she forgot to do any of her daily routine…

As each day pass Mikan, Ruka, Marvin are getting close to each other…

**A month passed **

Mikan and Ruka trained their alice so much then their trainer Mr. Andre was training Mikan to have a second personality which is stoic, cold, heartless, merciless, dangerous, and strong Mikan which will appear when Mikan is on missions or when she likes to...

Mikan and Ruka are given a mission to test how good and well trained they was, Mr. Andre has given Mikan the file in the file it said…

Mission: Recover the stolen blueprints and alice stones

Location: Warehouse 143 beside the port

Time Limit: 2 ½ hours

**Mission Time: 10:00 p.m. **

"Here" the DA teacher handed two masks the one is white with a sakura petal on the left side of it and on the other side is a moon covered with orange glitters and the other one is a blue mask with a white star, both of the two masks can cover the forehead reaching the nose…

"Do you already have an alias?" he asked

"We will tell you later" Mikan said grinning

Mikan closed the folder and said "This is so exciting" with an evil grin on her face

Mr. Andre grinned with a wide smirk on his face

I should go to Ruka then, Mikan said

Mikan rushed to Ruka who was talking to Marvin, Mikan handed the file to Ruka

"What is this" Ruka asked to Mikan

Marvin looked at Mikan to Ruka then back to Mikan with worried eyes

"First mission, just look at the information and here is your mask; the two of you go to my room later, we have to think of our own alias" Mikan said

"Let me see it" Marvin said

I'm sorry Marvin, Mr. Andre said that no one except the two of us can read it, Mikan said apologetically but sweetly

Ok, Marvin said

The class just ended the three both headed to their own rooms (they don't have classes in the afternoon that day)

**Mikan's POV**

As I enter my room, I quickly headed for the bathroom and take a bath to refresh my exhausted body I took Five minutes soaking in my bathtub then I think they will come early so I got up from my bathtub and put my fluffy bathrobe and slippers on when I came out I quickly dressed up, then headed towards my private kitchen and cook something for us, I cooked lasagna, spaghetti and baked a white chocolate mousse cake, I wish they would like it…Then I heard someone knock

**Knock! Knock! Mikan it's us Ruka and Marvin**

Coming! I said after preparing the table

I opened the door, I let them come in and I closed the door…

Are you hungry? I asked them

Yes; the two of them said

"Okay, let's eat before to think of our own alias" Marvin said excitedly

Marvin and Ruka sat at the same side, Mikan on the middle

Marvin quickly ate his spaghetti and to his surprise the spaghetti is so delicious he couldn't resist but get more

"Marvin you're such a pig" Ruka said

"By the way Mikan your spaghetti is delicious" Ruka said

"Thanks" Mikan said her cheeks have a little tint of pink coloring

After eating they gathered at Mikan's mini living room

They thought for awhile

Mikan finally knew her alias

"How about shadow angel!"

"That sits you Mikan" Marvin said while Ruka was smiling

Then Ruka said "My alias is Demon fighter"

"My alias is Dark slayer" Marvin said

"Well, we better tell Mr. Andre about it

The three went to their DA classroom where their teacher was.

**Knock! Knock! Knock! **Mikan knocked

Come in; Mr. Andre said

"My alias is Shadow Angel" Mikan said

"As for me my alias will be Demon Fighter" Ruka said

"Mine is Dark Slayer" Marvin said

"Oh I assume you have thought so hard, now Ms. Sakura and Mr. Nogi get yourselves ready it is almost 10:00 pm you only have ten minutes and for you Marvin go to your dorm now." Mr. Andre said coldly

"Okay, we'll just meet you at the oak tree after mission" Mikan and Ruka said while preparing to teleport, Marvin and Ruka both grabbed Mikan's hand and teleport directly at Mikan's room and then Marvin said

"Take care" and went to his room

Mikan is already wearing her mission attire, she wears a black tank top and was wearing a black leather jacket too and black jeans and her hair was held by a high ponytail, and she wears her mask already

Ruka is also wearing black t-shirt along with a black jeans

Ruka said "Let's go" Mikan nodded in approval

Then they teleported outside the exact spot for cover

Mikan used her X-ray alice to know where the blueprints and alice stones were.

"There are 250 guards, 100 outside, 150 inside" Mikan said

"I'll take care of the inside and you outside" Mikan said Ruka nodded in approval

Mikan used her sleep alice to start, she used it on all of the guards outside but its effect is only for a minute to let herself in without any annoyance then Ruka used the weapon he invented but the effect of it is fatal he mixed the elements into a weapon at one strike almost 55 of the guards are dead

**Inside The Warehouse 143**

When Mikan came in she came undercover she used her telepathy alice and communicate with Ruka inside her head she said "Ruka cover your ears" and she cut it off then she shouted DIE! 75 guards killed themselves with their own hands. Mikan proceeded to the base where the blueprints and alice stones were, suddenly she saw herself surrounded by guards then she drew two guns and started to shoot at the guards, the guards did the same but she dodge it all skillfully and now she was standing in the middle of dead bodies, she immediately picked the bag full of alice stones and the blue prints in the other, then she teleported outside and meet with Ruka who was still fighting with 30 guards…

**Normal**

"I'll take care of this," Mikan said as she drew a gun out of her clothes and started to shoot in just 10 seconds Mikan finished the guards who were fighting Ruka,

"Shadow Angel I didn't realize that you were very good in handling weapons" Demon Fighter said

"Thank you" Shadow Angel said emotionlessly

Then Shadow Angel and Demon Fighter teleported to the school at the spot where the oak tree was,

"I'm surprised that you did it in just 30 minutes" Mr. Andre said

"Don't underestimate us, specially me" said Shadow Angel

"The two of you, go to the Headmaster's office, he is expecting the two of you" Mr. Andre said


	2. New Student, New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice …I only own some characters I add up like Azumi, Marvin and others…

also thanks to:

GakuenDeath

sEcretmiNDLoLITA

Kyra Raquiel

who reviewed chapter one

**Please Review ^_^ **

Betrayal's Effect

Summary: Ruka and Mikan are both betrayed, they leave, then go back but something is new they are now the academy's high respected officials but not just the academies but the whole world, now it's time for revenge!

Chapter 2

New Student, New Friend, New Feelings

**Flashback**

_Then Shadow Angel and Demon Fighter teleported to the school at the spot where the oak tree was,_

"_I'm surprised that you did it in just 30 minutes" Mr. Andre said _

"_Don't underestimate us, specially me" said Shadow Angel_

"_The two of you, go to the Headmaster's office, he is expecting the two of you" Mr. Andre said_

**End of Flashback**

**Mikan's POV**

"Okay, we'll be there immediately" I said to Mr. Andre

"Let's go Mikan" I heard Ruka said as he drags me to the Headmaster's Office

We reached the Headmaster's Office at last

**Normal POV**

**Knock! Knock! Knock! **

"Come in" a voice said

Ruka opened the door and let Mikan go inside first and then he followed Mikan…

"Headmaster Mr. Andre said that you are looking for us" Mikan and Ruka said

"Oh, yes but first please take a sit" the Headmaster said pointing the two chairs in front of his big mahogany desk

Mikan and Ruka sat at the indicated seats for them…

"First I want to congratulate you on your first mission, but I will be sending you to Mr. Thomson for training, but this time with alice controllers" the headmaster said

"Headmaster?" Mikan and Ruka said together in a curiosity present in their voice

"Do you recognize this" the headmaster said, a small microchip in his hand…

"Is that a camera?" Ruka said

"Of course it's a camera, it is like the one the_**traitor**_ (emphasizing the word _**TRAITOR**_) invented to sneak a peek on us, you nitwit" Mikan said (she is referring Hotaru as a traitor)

"Oh, I see" Ruka said

"Headmaster did you saw what we did on our mission?" Mikan said

"Oh yes, I've seen it and I must congratulate you on controlling your alice but your alices are pretty powerful, So I will send Mr. Thomson to train you" the headmaster said

"I will give you a month to train, Mr. Thomson had already agreed to train the two of you your training will start tomorrow 4:00 a.m. to 6 a.m. every morning just meet Mr. Thomson at the training field, he will know where to bring you and, you will train with your friend Marvin" the headmaster said

"Okay Headmaster" Mikan and Ruka said and bowed down to the Headmaster

"And please don't call me Headmaster only Hector or Mr. Johnson will do" the headmaster said

"Yes, Mr. Johnson" Mikan and Ruka said together bowing down again (from now on I will call the headmaster Hector or Mr. Johnson but Headmaster if he is not talking to Mikan, Ruka, Marvin, and Yumi _I will add Yumi later_ I'm lazy typing such a long word you know)

"You may go now" the Hector said

Mikan and Ruka immediately left the Headmaster's office and Mikan teleported Ruka to his room and teleported herself to her room…

**Mikan's POV**

I laid my tired and exhausted body on my king sized bed for a minute then I headed for my bathroom to take a bath, I grabbed my orange towel and my night clothes which consists of a long sleeve shirt with oranges printed on it and a pajamas again, it has printed oranges on it. Indeed you may say that my favorite fruit and color is orange, it is the meaning of my name too…

When I get out of the bathroom I quickly slumped myself on my bed and hugged Ponkan my cute little stuff toy and went to dream land…

**Next Day **

Marvin, Ruka and Mikan trained for 3 hours since 4 a.m. to 6 a.m. just the same routine as ever while they are walking to their classroom with their fan girls and boys gawking at their awesomeness…

Just as usual the three is early to go to their classroom Mikan greeted the class which is ¼ full (wonder how many they are in total )

**Time skip after one month **

Yesterday, the three celebrated Mikan's birthday happily Marvin gave her a bracelet filled with heart-shaped diamonds, while Ruka gave her a pair of diamond earrings.

The three of them sat at their own seats. Then Ms. Banks came in smiling as usual.

"Good Morning Class today we will have a new student" Ms. Banks said cheerfully

"You can come in now" Ms. Banks said her eyes at the door

A raven-haired girl came in her hair is held by a high ponytail.

"Please introduce yourself to the class Azumi-chan" Ms. Banks said gleefully

"Hi! I'm Azumi Hijiri I have the Ice, Wind, and Fire, DA, and also a special star you can call me Yumi for short" the girl said cheerfully

Name: Azumi Hijiri

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Birth date: September 10

Hair color: raven

Eye color: Emerald (just like Youichi but a little bit lighter)

Alice: Ice, Wind and Fire (she inherited her alice from their mother Kanoko while Youichi inherited his alice from their father)

Star rank: Special Star

Relatives: Dead Relatives: Kanoko Hijiri(real mother) Taiga Hijiri(real father) Adoptive Relatives: Linda Chow(mother), Kenneth Chow(father) Lisa Chow(big sister) Arthur Chow(big brother) Living Relative: Youichi Hijiri(real brother)

Love Interest: Later on Ruka

Rival: Hotaru

Best friend: Mikan Sakura

When Mikan and Ruka heard her last name is Hijiri their eyes widened.

"So class do you have any questions for Azumi chan?" Ms. Banks said

A girl raised her hand

"Who is her partner" the girl said

"Well, how about Ruka" Ms. Banks said

"Where will she sit?" another girl said

"Azumi you can sit beside Mikan" Ms. Banks said

"Mikan can you raise your hand" Ms. Banks said

The sentence brought Ruka and Mikan out of trance.

"Here" Mikan said cheerfully as she raised her hand

"There and your partner is the Ruka he is sitting beside Marvin the boy beside Mikan" Ms. Banks said

"Well, class you know my rule-" Ms. Banks was cut off by the students

"New student, free period" the class shouted except Mikan, Marvin, Ruka and Azumi (who is walking towards Mikan)

"Good morning Yumi-chan" Mikan said with a smile on her beautiful face

"Good morning too Mikan-chan please call me Yumi coz' I didn't like honorifics" Yumi said (I'm going to call Azumi, Yumi from now on)

"Okay, you can call me Mikan or Mikz" Mikan said in her usual sweet voice

**Mikan's POV**

"Yumi said that her name is Azumi Hijiri is Yumi related to You-chan?"

"If she is how come You-chan didn't mention her to us?" Mikan thought

**Normal POV**

Ruka went to Mikan after introducing himself to Yumi

"Hey! Mikan what are you thinking?" Ruka asked the presence of worry present in his voice

"Oh, nothing I'm just thinking of Yumi-chan and You-chan, you know You-chan's last name is Hijiri so it means Yumi-chan and You-chan is related but, I wonder why You-chan never mention any of his relatives" Mikan said suspicion present in her voice

"Maybe, we should ask her" Mikan said to the astounded Ruka who is surprised by Mikan's little conclusions about Yumi

"Okay" Ruka said

Mikan approached Yumi and Marvin who is talking about things in Australia and their relatives Marvin is surprised that Yumi's relatives is also his relatives which makes them cousins legally(not by blood)

"Sorry, to interrupt your discussion" Mikan said Yumi and Marvin looked at Mikan, Yumi looked at her smiling too, while Marvin was trying to hide his face whose blushing madly. Yumi noticed this and said "Oh! I see someone is trying to hold his face that is tomato red from seeing Mikz's smiling face"

"Oi, Marv is there something wrong with you?" Mikan asked worriedly then, she cupped Marvin's cheeks and touched his forehead

"Weird huh, you're red as a tomato but your temperature's fine" Mikan said while Marvin hid his by his hands

"You know it's not the cause of it you're the cause of it Mikan" Ruka said while laughing actually he saw Marvin blushed when Mikan smiled at them

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Mikan said

"You're so dense" Yumi said laughing

"Stop it already, you'll hurt Marv's feelings" Mikan said

"Oh, well I guess I should go straight to the point, Yumi do you know Youichi Hijiri?" Mikan asked

"Do you know him Mikan?" Yumi said her eyes wide

"Yes, he is a friend of Ruka and me, well Yumi why do you asked" Mikan said

"He is my little brother" Yumi said you can see sadness in her eyes

"How come he didn't mention you to us" Ruka said

"Well, because Youichi was taken at the academy when he was three years old and he didn't know me because before he was born mom sent me to my aunt in Australia and four years later my our parents died in a car accident and my aunt died from an illness"

"Sorry, Yumi we didn'"- Marvin, Mikan and Ruka was cut off by Yumi

"It's alright" Yumi said a smile on her face…

Suddenly an announcement was heard all over the academy through the PA

"**MIKAN SAKURA, MARVIN JENNINGS, AZUMI HIJIRI AND RUKA NOGI PLEASE GO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY…"**

"**I REPEAT MIKAN SAKURA, MARVIN JENNINGS, AZUMI HIJIRI AND RUKA NOGI PLEASE GO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY…"**

"Let's go" Mikan said to her three friends while her friends followed her to the Headmaster's office or should I say Mr. Johnson's Office

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Come in" a muffled voice said, Marvin opened the door Mikan and Yumi came in together, Ruka and Marvin followed the two girls…

**Headmaster's Office**

"Good morning Hector" the four said all together

"Good morning too, Mikan, Ruka, Marvin, and Yumi, I know that all of you wonder why I called you today and especially Yumi in her first day here" Hector said

The four nodded in agreement. Mr. Johnson motioned them to sit on the couch, the four did as told Mikan and Yumi (who just became best friends because of their same personality) sat beside each other, while Ruka and Marvin is also sitting beside each other (coz' they're best friends).

"You're here because I want you to train Yumi's alices, Mikan you will train her" Hector said

"Yes, Hector" Mikan said cheerfully

"May we ask why the two of us is here?" Marvin asked

"Well, I have a mission or you two here's the details" Hector said handing a folder to Marvin

"Okay" Marvin and Ruka said

**Time skip one week later**

Mikan finished training Yumi in just a week because Mikan is an excellent trainer while Yumi is the best student they work with coordination so it's just took week for Mikan to train Yumi. While Ruka and Marvin successfully finished their mission.

**Inside the classroom **

"Ms. Banks could I borrow Miss Sakura and Miss Hijiri for a moment?" Mr. Andre asked

"Well, Of course you can Mikan and Yumi you are being called by Andre and return here before lunch break" Ms. Banks said looking at Mr. Andre for awhile then turned her head towards Mikan and Yumi.

"Yes, Ms. Banks" Mikan and Yumi said together

Mikan and Yumi came out of the classroom and joined Mr. Andre who is holding a folder.

"Here's your mission and here's your mask Yumi/Dark Princess" Mr. Andre said, he handed Mikan the folder and handed Yumi's mask it was the same design but instead of orange glitters it's green

"Same tree, 9:00 in the evening" He saidthen walked away

Mikan opened the folder it said:

Heehee!**cliffhanger!**

**please review I would really appreciate it if you reviewed :) **


	3. Mikan's New Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice …I only own some characters I add up like Azumi, Marvin and others…

**Please Review ^_^ **

Betrayal's Effect

Summary: Ruka and Mikan are both betrayed, they leave, then go back but something is new they are now the academy's high respected officials but not just the academies but the whole world, now it's time for revenge!

Chapter 3

Mikan's New Alice

**Flashback**

"_Here's your mission and here's your mask Yumi/Dark Princess" Mr. Andre said, he handed Mikan the folder and handed Yumi's mask it was the same design but instead of orange glitters it's green _

"_Same tree, 9:00 in the evening" He said____then walked away_

_Mikan opened the folder it said:_

**End of Flashback**

Mission: Rescue Youichi Hijiri student from Alice Academy Japan, has the ghost manipulation alice, was caught by the AAO on January 8

Location: Near the port WAREHOUSE 139

Mission time: unlimited, just come back with the rescued student

Yumi closed the folder and said "This is it" she turned to Mikan and Mikan nodded

Mikan and Yumi went to the tree mentioned by Mr. Andre when they are in the tree's 5 meter radius Mikan said "Show yourself Mr. Andre I know you're in there"

"Wow, Shadow Princess I didn't know that I've trained you so well" Mr. Andre said as he came out of his hiding place

"Well, you can go now" Mr. Andre asked

Mikan got hold of Yumi's wrist and vanished into thin air

**WAREHOUSE 139 **

Yumi and Mikan appeared near the spot then Mikan used her x-ray alice to see how many guards were there.

"There are 900 guards I will handle the guards outside and you will attack the guards inside the warehouse Yumi I will nullify the alice of the guards inside and out so it will be easier for us only you and me can use our own alices" Mikan said looking at Yumi who nodded in agreement

Mikan started attacking the guards outside after she teleported Yumi inside the warehouse she shot every guards in her eyes skillfully and gracefully without using her other alices in no time Mikan killed 650 guards then she proceeded inside the warehouse, she saw Yumi untying the ropes that ties Youichi's hands, then Mikan started untying the ropes that ties Youichi's ankles together and soon Youichi's hands and ankles, now Youichi can move freely then Mikan stand up from her kneeling position then looked outside

**Mikan's POV **

"I felt that there are more guards coming, I better make sure that Yumi and You-chan reach the Academy safe" Mikan thought

I turned to see Yumi looking worried she then asked me "Is there something wrong?"

I turned my body to face Yumi who is holding You-chan's hand then took her mask off her face, You-chan's eyes widened

"Ugly, why did you leave us?" Youichi asked

"Don't call me ugly, I have a name I'll just tell you later You-chan, but for now I will teleport you to the Academy, there are more guards coming I didn't want them to hurt the two of you, they are much stronger than the guards we've fought before" I said as I wear my mask on

"No! I will fight with you" Yumi said

I touched Yumi and You-chan they disappeared immediately

**Normal POV **

Just on time 1000 guards arrived, Mikan was surrounded by the guards she then used her water alice to dehydrate the guard's body to death in an hour Mikan finished all of the guards but she knew that she's not alone

"Come out I know you're in here" Mikan then pointed her index finger at a corner near a window which is covered by the dark.

Reo clapped his hands along with Yuka as they walked slowly out of the direction Mikan pointed her finger

"Excellent Shadow Princess, you're stronger than I thought, if you join us no one can ever stop us, if you join" Reo said

"I will never join you" Mikan hissed with venom in her voice

"We will give you two options join or die" Yuka said

"I'd better die than join your stupid organization" Mikan said icily

"Well, If it's your choice then **DIE!**" Mikan didn't get affected by Reo's alice

"Don't you know that I have the Nullification alice?" Mikan said with a smirk on her face

"It's time for me to attack now" Mikan said

Mikan used Ice and Fire to attack Yuka and Reo, she used her left hand to throw sharp ice shards to Yuka while she is using her right hand to shoot big raging fireballs to Reo, Reo dodged her attacks also with Yuka but it seems that luck was not on Reo's side Mikan teleported to Reo's back and stabbed him at the back which made him unconscious then Yuka shot at Mikan while Mikan is dodging it gracefully then Yuka teleported to Mikan's back Mikan sensed it then turned to her back Yuka then shot at Mikan and it hit her squarely on her chest, Yuka was also hit by a sharp ice shard at her chest by Mikan

"I guess that were even now, mom" Mikan said blood dripping at her mouth

Yuka's body fell to the ground with a thud

Mikan is trying her best to control her balance when she teleported to her room where Yumi, Ruka, Marvin, Youichi, and Mr. Andre were waiting for her return, she collapsed at the balcony, the five people in her room heard a couple of soft footsteps then a soft thud followed it, everyone realized that it was Mikan, Marvin opened the door then he go outside he saw Mikan bloodied and unconscious he picked her up and carried her to her bed bridal style

"Mikan" was all he could say he opened the door leading to her room

"Youichi I have something to tell you" Yumi said

"What is it, Yumi-chan" Youichi asked (she really hate honorifics but she only let Mikan, Ruka, Marvin, and Youichi call her that because they are her friends while Mikan is her best friend and Yoichi because he is her brother)

"I am your sister" Yumi said

"Onee-san" Youichi said with tears in her eyes…

Youichi and Yumi hugged each other

When Marvin entered their Yumi and Youichi's happiness that they found each other change into a worried and sad expression, Ruka and Mr. Andre's eyes widened

"Mikan" everyone shouted

Marvin laid Mikan's bloodied body to her bed.

"Mikan have faced many missions and she returned her unscathed, this is the first time I saw her like this" Mr. Andre said as he check the wounds

"Her wound is so deep, we should take her to the hospital" Mr. Andre said

They took Mikan to the hospital and Mikan is still unconscious for a week and have high fever…

Mr. Andre, Yumi, Youichi, Marvin, and Ruka is always in her hospital room and the doctor came in with the test results, Hector also came in to see his daughter (also like Narumi he is Mikan's fake dad)

"How is she? doctor" Hector asked

"Well we've discovered that Miss Mikan have a new alice that is why she has a high fever and her lungs is on healing process because of the gun shot at Mikan's chest the bullet pierced her lungs and also cut the largest vein in her heart but now all of that is healed " the doctor said

"But why is she still unconscious?" Mr. Andre asked

"Because the bullet that pierced her lungs have contained a poison which can keep you unconscious but very fatal if she didn't wake up tomorrow she can die, I already injected her the antidote this morning"

"Doctor you said that you have discovered that Mikz have a new alice?" Ruka and Marvin asked

"Yes, and her alice is the rarest until now the person only recorded with this alice is Miss Mikan, it is the strongest alice"

"Her alice is…"


	4. Beach Vacation Gone Wrong

**Polkabaka: **Hi! I'm back sorry it took me long to update, co'z I'm busy in my studies and that National contest I've been preparing for, anyway congratulations to me I won the 1st place in the National Science Fair and Quiz...

thanks to all who reviewed anyway...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own <span>Gakuen Alice <span>I only own some characters I add up

Betrayal's Effect

Summary: Ruka and Mikan are both betrayed, they leave, then go back but something is new they are now the academy's high respected officials but not just the academies but the whole world, now it's time for revenge!

Beach Vacation Gone Wrong

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"Doctor you said that you have discovered that Mikz have a new alice?" Ruka and Marvin asked

"Yes, and her alice is the rarest until now the person only recorded with this alice is Miss Mikan, it is the strongest alice"

"Her alice is…"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Her alice is the life telekinesis alice" the doctor said (just mixed telekinesis and life; can resurrect or kill groups of people when the owner of this alice tells whether to kill, protect, and resurrect someone or a group of people also can be mixed with the healing alice just the same as life on how to use)<p>

Hector holds his chin as if thinking something and said "For ten years of being the head principal of this academy this is actually the first time I've heard this kind of alice"

"Sir, that's why I said that she is the first person ever recorded with that alice" the doctor said who sweat dropped by the things he said and much obvious that the handsome head principal is not listening to the last words of his last sentences.

"And her alice is also limitless and powerful yet it will lessen her lifespan" the doctor said sadly

"What!" Marvin, Yumi, Hector and Ruka shouted

Mikan woke up with pain in her chest and decided to pick herself up when she heard a shout; she opened her eyes and adjusted her sight which is once blurry.

Marvin noticed Mikan sat up, but failed and Marvin went towards her

"Mikz, you don't force yourself to sit up, your wounds might open again," Marvin said soothingly

Mikan smiled weakly and nodded the others noticed that Mikan is already awake and went towards her hospital bed "How are you feeling Mikz/Mikan/Miss Sakura? they all asked

"I'm fine" Mikan responded as she tried to stand up Mikan had done it successfully,

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" Mikan asked Hector

"You can but please don't push yourself overboard", Hector said softly indeed he really loved Mikan as his real daughter

"Please rest now, Mikz" Ruka said

"Well, just pick you up tomorrow morning", Yumi cheerfully said relieved that her best friend is already alright.

"Before we go, do you mind telling us what happened that almost made you die Ms. Sakura" the doctor asked

Mikan told them all that had happened then the doctor also told her, her new alice.

"So if I used it once how long do I have to live?" Mikan asked sadness noticeable in her tone

"If you used that once your lifespan will lessen about 2-3 years" the doctor replied to Mikan

"Okay, I won't use it only when it is important" Mikan cheerfully said

"Okay, Mikan please rest now, you wouldn't want to miss the surprise tomorrow" Hector whispered to her ear the kissed her forehead

"Good night Mikan/Mikz/Miss Sakura" all of them said

"Good night also" Mikan smiled then laid her body at the hospital bed and went to dream land.

**Next Day **

Knock! Knock! Knock! Ruka knocked at the door leading to Mikan's room at the hospital

Mikan opened the door and said "Good Morning, Yumi, Ruka, and Marvin"

"Good morning too Mikz" the three said

They arrived in their classroom all of their fan boys/girls gawk at the quartet, Mikan greeted them and the four walked towards their seats as Miss Banks arrive

"Good morning class, today I have some good news for you, guess what we are going on a trip to Hawaii" Ms. Banks said

"We will stay there for 3-4 weeks, so better pack your things now because we will leave tomorrow, free period" Ms. Banks said enthusiastically as she walked out of the room

The four packed their things up then went to Mikan's room to eat and entertain themselves, they eat the foods Mikan cooked and prepared she cooked some Italian spaghetti, Caesar salad, French toast, martini sandwich, and a chocolate cake.

After everyone took their first spoonful dose of everything Mikan cooked they all exclaimed "Mikz, we didn't know you can cook so well"

After eating Marvin played Mikan's play station while Yumi is surfing the internet and Mikan is playing in her DS, Ruka is playing Dynasty Warriors.

After an hour Mikan, Ruka, Yumi, and Marvin slept at their own rooms…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day in the Private A.A.A. plane<strong>

Mikan is in the front and is sitting beside Marvin, while Yumi, and Ruka is sitting with each other, the two pairs is sitting in front. It the ride on the plane took six hours then when the plane landed, they immediately went to the resort which is a one-hour ride then the quartet went to their own rooms, their rooms are just across each others. Then Yumi went Mikan's room which is so pretty for her taste because the walls are painted with orange, yellow and purple; then Yumi invited her to go surfing which Mikan agreed then changed into an orange bikini bra paired with white mini shorts and her hair tied In ponytail.

Mikan then said "Let's go"

Mikan and Yumi wore the same attire but Yumi's is colored with purple. Mikan got a surfing board same as Yumi then they surfed because of the weather. Then Ms. Banks appeared then announced that Mikan and Yumi will sing tomorrow, during the opening program of the summer festival, Mikan and Yumi practiced their song well.

**Next Day time for their performance **

Mikan and Yumi rehearsed for their performance for hours. Then it was the time when they will be the one to sing.

The stage which is full of lights before was now dimmed then a pink light with sakura petals floating in the air, two girls appeared out of nowhere (which is Mikan and Yumi) then Mikan started singing.

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

**Mikan**

_Ooh..._

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind__  
><em>_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time__  
><em>_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)__  
><em>_How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)__  
><em>_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Mikan sang emotionally

**Yumi**  
><em>I never had a dream come true<em>_  
><em>_Till that day that I found you__  
><em>_Even though I pretend that I've moved on__  
><em>_You'll always be my baby__  
><em>_I never found the words to say__  
><em>_You're the one I think about each day__  
><em>_And I know no matter where love takes me to__  
><em>_A part of me will always be with you_

Yumi sang her heart out

**Mikan**

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time__  
><em>_And tomorrow can never be__  
><em>_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind__  
><em>_There's no use looking back or wondering__  
><em>_How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)__  
><em>_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Mikan sang while looking at the sky, tears in her eyes

**Yumi**  
><em>You'll always be the dream that fills my head<em>_  
><em>_(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)__  
><em>_You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)__  
><em>_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)__  
><em>_Because love is a strange and funny thing__  
><em>_No matter how I try and try__  
><em>_I just can't say goodbye__  
><em>_No no no no_

_A part of me will always be with you..._

Yumi thought of her deceased parents….

End of the Song

Once Mikan and Yumi left the stage they heard a big explosion

"Onee-san!" Youichi shouted

All of the people ran to save their lives, when a voice said

"Stop and Duck" it was Reo's voice

All of the people became petrified and did what was told. Mikan, Ruka, Marvin and Yumi didn't get affected thanks to Mikan's nullification alice. The four went to where they heard Youichi's yell. When they arrived they saw Youichi being held in the neck by Reo. Mikan stepped forward, "Nice to see you again Reo", Mikan sarcastically said.

"Oh, you too Mikan-chan" Reo said intimidatingly intending to scare Mikan and the other three but they didn't even flinched instead Mikan said voice as cold as ice "Let You-chan go, your fight is with me". Surprisingly, Reo really did let go of Youichi and commanded to his goons to attack the four (including Youichi) excluding Mikan. As the others begin to fight, Mikan and Reo were in the middle of the fight facing each other. "So, how is that filthy mother of mine?" Mikan asked

"Still, recovering from the injuries she received from her own daughter" Reo chuckled at the irony, "Is that so?" Mikan replied through emotionless voice. "Enough chit-chat Reo, I am sleepy so could we start the fight?" Mikan asked mockingly.

And so the fight began…


	5. Chapter 5

When I started this fic, I am an immature teen with childish imagination. Heck, I don't even know how to properly construct dialogues and sentences, so I decided to rewrite this story. Time changes, and now I have matured. After rewriting this, you can expect longer and specific details, because in my understanding my fic is so vague about details. As such I'm going to write eloquently and will describe each and every details clearly, for you to understand.

.::Polkabaka::.


End file.
